Eighth Hero
by BadLuck92
Summary: The Oracle continues his prophesy and speaks of an eighth hero, the sister of one of the seven. But what if Cronus gets to her first. And what hero is she related to? Herry/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Class of the Titans.'

Hope you like the story.

Jay and the other heroes stood in front of Hera and Zeus. They had been summoned there but still didn't know why.

"The oracle has continued his prophesy" said Hera.

They all looked at each other, continued his prophesy, how?

Hermes looked at them, "Basically he told of an eighth hero who is related, a sibling, to one of the hero's."

"Any way to narrow that down?" Asked Neil.

"Yes, we know that it will be a sister. However three of you have a sister."

"Step-sister." Archie stated.

"Doesn't matter, she is still considered your sister." Said Zeus.

"How do we find out which one our sister is the eighth hero." _Please don't be her._

The alarm began to blare, signaling to the students of the high school that another week was finally over. Jessica was glad, the math Mr. Blake was teaching them was about to make her scream. It was boring and listening to his monotone voice was impossible. Mr. Wilson also had a monotone voice but his looks made it easier to listen and pay attention, but with Mr. 52-almost-bald-Blake it was _impossible_. She was so glad she was in grade 11 and wouldn't have to put up with him after this year, unfortunately she would have to put up with him next term. Lucky for her Blake didn't teach grade 12 courses or she would have to put up with im next year also, something she didn't think she would be able to survive. Jessica walked to her locker and spun the lock.

"Hey." said a voice from behind her.

Jessica opened her locker and sighed, "Hey Steven." _Now leave me alone_.

"You doing anything tonight?"

"I have basketball practice then I have to work till ten."

"You want to go out after that?"

"No thanks."

Steven walked away and went up to Alexis and asked her the same thing. The guy was an idiot, he was funny, sometimes, but could get on your nerves pretty fast. She got her bag and headed to the gym for basketball practice. She had a feeling they were going to be worked hard that day. Their games started next week and they had lost their starting line from last year and two other players. Their coaches, Jack Daniels and Jane Silver already told her and four others that they were the new starting line. Jessica and Melissa were the only grade 11's on it.

The one and a half hour practice was surprisingly easy. They started with some drills, did some running for missed foul shots, went over some plays, did two suicides and that was it.

In the dressing room the senior players were talking, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

The rookies looked at them, "How hard can the practices get?" Asked Candice.

"Well," said Courtney, "The hardest practice I can remember was last year when we did really, really bad in this game. We were lazy and had bad passes."

"Ya," said Jessica, "It was sorta embarrassing actually." Jessica changed into her black jeans, sneakers, and tank top. She walked to her locker and got her books and her light zip up sweater.

She pulled the bag over her shoulder and headed out to the car. Because she was late she had to park in the back parking lot, which was now emptied. She got to the car and set the bag down and opened the side pocket to find the keys.

"Need help?" Said a deep voice from behind her.

Jessica looked behind her and saw a tall man wearing a black suit; he had black hair and a short black beard.

"Who are you?" She asked standing up. There was something about this man she didn't trust.

"I am here on your brothers behalf."

"How do you know Jay?"

"Well, I suppose I am not here on _Jay's_ behalf." He looked to the side and Jessica followed his gaze. Two giants were walking towards them. One was a dark greenish brown and the other was white.

"Get her."

Jessica was in trouble and luck wasn't on her side. On one side was the car, another the two giants, another was the man who was also reaching for her, and on the last side was a metal fence. She ran for the fence and began to climb. She was almost half way up when the man grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"LET GO O–" the man cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. "Jay is not going to be pleased to see you." He laughed and pushed a pressure point on her neck, effectively knocking her out.

He handed her to one of the giants and they left. Leaving no evidence of what happened, he even had the white giant take her bag.

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Class of the Titans.'

Hope you like the story.

"Okay," said Atlanta, "Archie, Jay, and I all have a sister. How do we figure out which one?"

"Like this." Hermes said, he set a flat, round, glass thing on the table. They all looked at the glass as their reflection began to change. It showed a girl with light green eyes and long light brown hair falling asleep in a class room. The bell rang and she ran from the class with everyone else. The scene changed to the girl at her locker, a boy asked her out she refused and he went to another girl. The brown headed girl smiled at the boys antics and the scene changed to a basketball practice and then changed again to her walking out to her car.

Jay was having a hard time not screaming.

She walked to her car and they watched as Cronus kidnaped her. That was the last straw for Jay, "No, Cronus has my sister, he'll kill her!"

They all looked at him, "What can we do?" asked Archie, "There has to be a way to find Cronus."

"The oracle said that Cronus had to have her in the underworld to kill her." Said Hera.

"Huh?" said Neil.

"There is a force around her for now, but once Cronus sprinkles her with the flowers the grow near the Elysian Field he will be able to kill her." Hermes said seriously as he typed away on a little computer, "I will have a portal set up...Now." The portal appeared in front of them and they went through it.

They got to the Fields, or the outside of them, and looked around, "There!" said Odie, and sure enough there was Cronus, with a glowing, unconscious Jessica.

"Cronus!" Jay yelled, Cronus turned around, he had almost been at the flowers, "Ahh, Jay. How wonderful to see you."

"What is going on out here?" Said a voice from the Fields. They all looked to see the ancestors of heroes standing there, looking very angry.

"Ahh" Cronus said as he grabbed the flowers and ran back to Jessica ad crushed them over her. As the flowers fell on her the glowing force field disappeared. "How fitting," he said as his weapon appeared in his hand, "Her brother and ancestor will be here to see her destruction. Don't worry Jay, she shouldn't feel a thing."

Cronus raised his weapon and just when he began to lower it Jays sword came out of nowhere and implanted itself into Cronus' wrist.

"Curses" he yelled and pulled Jays sword out.

"Don't you touch her."

The others had Cronus surrounded, Jason stood by Jay. This teenager was also his decedent and he wouldn't let Cronus hurt her.

Jessica slowly opened her eyes. She felt a little groggy, and why was she covered in pedals? She shook her head, she became less groggy and it got the pedals off her face.

She looked up and saw the guy from the parking lot and she knew something bad was up, she looked around and saw that they were surrounded by people, all of them seemed to have some type of weapon. Her eyes met with Jays and the man seemed to have noticed. He looked down, "So you are awake, sorry Jay, but now she will feel it?"

"Feel what?" Jessica asked slowly.

"This!" He yelled as his weapon descended on her head. She rolled out of the way and that got everyone else into action. As Jessica scrambled to get up the people who circled them attacked.

When she finally got up saw the man's two giants were losing their battle, but she still had to win hers. The man came after her again, she had no weapon so she was at a total disadvantage. She let out a little scream every time he almost hit her. Suddenly she felt someone pull her from behind. She turned her head and saw Jay, he and another man, who looked like an older version of her brother, pulled her behind them.

"Stay behind us!" Jay said to her. Jessica nodded and watched as they fought of the man. The man was good she'd admit, she turned and looked at the other fighting, she watched as the two giants fell to the hands the others. She turned back towards Jay and the two men. The others walked up to her and stood beside and behind her.

Cronus, seeing that he was badly outnumbered waved his hand behind him and starry, black portal appeared behind him.

"Make no mistake, I will kill her." With that he disappeared.

Jay turned towards his sister and ran over to her. He pulled her into his arms and hoped he wasn't squishing her.

He took her hands and held them, "Are you okay?"

Jessica looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, she slowly nodded, "What's going on here?"

Jay looked around, "That could take awhile to explain."


End file.
